bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Step Into the Grand Tour
Step Into the Grand Tour is an opening theme (OP) for Bikini Rangers Madame X. Its genre is "rap metal" or "hip-hop fusion nu metal". The song was written and sung by Marcus Hall, also known as Shorty the Man, using notes about plot points and ideas planned to be used in the series. He was interviewed about the creation of the song here. Lyrics Witness the ultimate battle (Step into the Grand Tour) Between the greatest of warriors (take a Grand Tour, Grand Tour) In all the worlds. Take a Grand Tour, Grand Tour (Time is running out!) GT! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (6 seconds, getting lower from the first half and lower the second half of the second half) Step into the Grand Tour (GRAND TOUR, GRAND TOUR!!!) Step into the Grand Tour (DRAGONBALL GT!!!) Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (6 seconds, getting lower from the first half and lower the second half of the second half) Step into the Grand Tour (GRAND TOUR, GRAND TOUR!!!) Step into the Grand Tour (DRAGONBALL GT!!!) One, two, three. For many a year the Dragonballs have always been there and now, The righteous, the innocent and the just must now depend, On themselves to defend mother earth from the rebirth of the ultimate end. Now the tournament is over the closer the greed creeps, For every good that's done further can evil seeps. Inside the very spirit that makes the good compete. Get the just to prevail, the righteous CAN'T FAIL! (Black-star Shenron speaking normally) Your wish has been granted. Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (6 seconds, getting lower from the first half and lower the second half of the second half) Step into the Grand Tour (GRAND TOUR, GRAND TOUR!!!) Step into the Grand Tour (DRAGONBALL GT!!!) Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (6 seconds, getting lower from the first half and lower the second half of the second half) Step into the Grand Tour (GRAND TOUR, GRAND TOUR,DRAGONBALL GT!!!) Step into the Grand Tour, A brand new adventure begins, Another challenge for Goku and his friends. Now, he's a Saiyan, strong. Pilaf makes him a child again. The Dragonballs are turnin', burnin' to end the world and everything within. The ultimate battle between good and evil, who's gonna win? When the sand clock dictates the consequence, Will our heroes have the strength to be our LAST LINE OF DEFENSE??!! (Goku yelling) KamehameHA! Lets override the powers that seek to destroy, Steal the innocence of our worldly joy with their evil schemes. Hungry for the destruction that the evil brings. The power to provoke, the hope to lose sight of the greater good, Then allow the race to catch ablaze like sandalwood. Step into the Grand Tour (GRAND TOUR, GRAND TOUR!!!) Step into the Grand Tour (DRAGONBALL GT!!!) Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (6 seconds, getting lower from the first half and lower the second half of the second half) Step into the Grand Tour (GRAND TOUR, GRAND TOUR!!!) Step into the Grand Tour (DRAGONBALL GT!!!) Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (6 seconds, getting lower from the first half and lower the second half of the second half) Step into the Grand Tour (GRAND TOUR, GRAND TOUR,DRAGONBALL GT!!!) Category:Bikini Rangers Song Category:Madame X Series Category:Intro